memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kronos One
Shields They had to have fired hard enough to disable the shields, and disable the gravity, but not depressurize the ship. How would that be possible?-- 19:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Shields would not have been up, and we have no idea about the sensitivity to impacts and stuff a Klingon gravity system has. Hell, we don't even know that the hull didn't breach, we know for a fact that starships are built with compartmentalization and forcefields to isolate breaches. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Name/Spelling Okay I'm a little unsure on the naming of this article as well as the Kronos spelling. "Kronos" should be spelled "Qo'noS" as in the Klingon homeworld. My second issue is the "IKS" prefix - the way Gorkon identified his ship, as well as the obvious parallel to "Air Force One," makes me think that "Qo'noS One" is/was some kind of call-sign for ships carrying the Chancellor, and not an actual ship name. Either way if the IKS prefix isn't removed I still think the spelling should be changed from "Kronos" to "Qo'noS." Any thoughts? --Nero210 01:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Re the spelling- we should use either the appearance of the spelling in canon(if seen there) or the script if it didn't.--31dot 02:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know whether it was ever seen on screen (my guess is that it wasn't), but in the it's spelled "Kronos One". My understanding is that the "Qo'noS" spelling was devised by Okrand after the filming of STVI, in order to conform with his previously established rules of Klingon orthography. I don't know whether subsequent mentions of Qo'noS (the planet) ever showed that spelling on screen, or if it was used in TV scripts after STVI, but its first appearance (both as the planet and "Kronos One", the ship) was in STVI, and in that script it was spelled "Kronos". —Josiah Rowe 03:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::So if there's nothing onscreen to suggest otherwise we should just assume that the spelling would be "Qo'noS" and put a note in the background here like the one at Qo'noS about the original spelling. - 06:24, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Qo'noS (the planet) was originally spelled as "Kronos" in the scripts and on-screen (as we all seem to know). Post-STVI, Okrand retcon'd the planet's name and it became "Qo'noS" in scripts for TNG/DS9/etc. The ship was still "Kronos One" though. Since the only mention of a name on this guy that we know was "Kronos One", this article should stay here (it's speculation to assume anything else such as "Air Force One", etc), but a background note similar to the one on Qo'noS about the spelling change post-STVI would be a good and prudent idea. -- sulfur 15:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Redux Since this is "Kronos" One because that's how it was spelled in the script, we shouldn't add the IKS then. The IKS wasn't mentioned or in the script as far as I know, so we shouldn't use it if the rational for not having this as "Qo'noS" One is that we're using the script spelling. - 18:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. --31dot 18:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::As do I. Good point, Archduk. :) --Defiant 18:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC)